


Halloween

by queenarcheron



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Halloween, feysandweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenarcheron/pseuds/queenarcheron





	Halloween

Halloween night was Feyre’s favorite night of the year. She had a tradition of watching a horror movie every time with her sisters, and this year was her first time celebrating it with her boyfriend, Rhys.

She had set up a whole indoor theatre in their living room and had some popcorn in the microwave, the smell of it drifting through her townhouse. Rhys was supposed to get home from Cassian’s any minute, and she rushed to make sure everything looked neat and organized.

She had all the lights off except for the kitchen, waiting for the popcorn. She had candles lit around the living room, giving off a dim light, which set the mood perfectly. Her dog, Max, was curled up on the couch sleeping as usual.

It was 11:30 when the front door opened and she heard him walk inside, dropping his stuff by the entrance before entering the room she was standing in. He paused, his eyes scanning the sofa, which was covered in thick blankets and pillows, then the candles. His nostrils flared as he smelled the popcorn and he rose a brow.

“I knew you liked movie night, but I didn’t realize you were so dedicated to it.” He teased, walking up to her to give her a quick kiss.

She pulled away as the microwave timer went off and skipped into the kitchen.

“Me and my sisters used to have a tradition of watching horror movies every Halloween. So now you and me are going to continue it.” She said with excitement.

Feyre glanced back at him and saw a hesitant look in his eyes, but ignored it as she drizzled some melted butter over the bowl of popcorn. She carried it past Rhys and into the living room, turning off the kitchen light as she went. She plopped herself down on the couch next to Max and glanced up at Rhys with a questioning look.

“What are you waiting for?” She asked, patting the spot next to her on the couch.

He smirked and made his way over to her, sliding his arm around her shoulders as she turned on the TV.

“So, uh, what movie did you pick?” He glanced at her, and it was obvious he was nervous which made her giggle.

“Are you scared of horror movies?” She rose a brow and nudged him with an elbow, but he shook his head and rolled his eyes.

“Feyre darling, I’m not scared of anything. Especially not fake movies.” He leaned over and took a handful of popcorn from the bowl and winked at her.

She smiled and hit the play button on the remote. “Whatever you say.”

That was all the warning he got before the movie started, and they cuddled together munching on their popcorn.

———————

Rhys wasn’t sure he was breathing as he struggled to keep his eyes on the screen. He had never been the horror movie type of guy, but there was no way he’d ever admit that to Feyre. He refused to chicken out and look away from the screen.

The character in the movie slowly descended the stairs into the basement, and Rhys wanted to scream at them to turn around, but he didn’t want to look scared so he held it in. The screen went still as the basement was shown, and Rhys held his breath, waiting for something to pop out.

Feyre was leaned forward, shoving popcorn in her mouth, and watching the TV as if it was the most amazing masterpiece she’d laid her eyes on. She hadn’t said anything to him since the movie started, and every time he would try to say something, she would shove a handful of popcorn in his mouth while shushing him.

Nothing popped up, which made Rhys release a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding, until a toy ball suddenly bounced from behind some shelves towards the woman. Feyre smirked and nudged him with an elbow, which only meant it was going to get worse.

The woman rushed back up the stairs just as the light bulb burst and the screen turned black. Rhys pulled the blanket that was covering Feyre over him, not feeling comfortable without a barrier between him and the dark room.

The laugh of children came from the speakers, and Rhys shrunk further into his seat on the couch, his heart speeding up. Feyre passed the bowl of popcorn to him, still watching the movie, and he grabbed it, shoving large handfuls into his mouth to muffle his scream if it came to that.

A match lit on the screen, and the woman glanced down the stairs towards the now pitch black basement. Idiot, Rhys thought, as she scanned the darkness.

Out of nowhere, two large hands emerged from right beside her, and when they clapped, the match went out and nothing but the woman’s screams were heard.

Rhys jumped, causing half of the popcorn to fly out of the bowl, scattering on the floor and over their laps, causing Feyre to scowl.

“Rhys, that wasn’t even scary, I thought you could take it,” She started, furrowing her brows. He immediately shook his head.

“I wasn’t scared, I just…” He struggled to think of an excuse. “I thought I saw a fly crawling around the bowl so I was trying to get rid of it.” He couldn’t meet her stare as she narrowed her eyes.

“Okay,” She shrugged, turning back to the screen. “If you say so.”

Rhys only grunted and put his arm around her as he forced himself to watch the movie. The sound of Max eating the popcorn from the ground was the only sound as the movie once again got quiet.

———————

The clock read 3:05 when Rhys woke up in the middle of the night. He glanced around him and Feyre’s room, dragging a hand through his hair. A loud knock on the bedroom window made him gasp, pulling the sheets tighter around him.

Feyre slept peacefully beside him, and he wondered how she wasn’t having nightmares about clapping hands too.

Rhys slowly stood from the bed, making his way toward the window to check out what the noise was. He sighed as he saw the rain outside and turned around the go back to bed, when he heard a creak.

Their bedroom door, slowly inched open, exposing the dark hallway, and making Rhys stop dead in his tracks, about 4 feet from the bed.

“Feyre.” He whispered without taking his eyes off the doorway.

She mumbled something, and buried her face into her pillow.

“Feyre darling, please wake up.”

She grumbled again and sleepily flipped him off from the bed. He started to worry and he was just going to call the cops when he realized his phone was downstairs.

Inching his way towards the bed, he looked for some kind of weapon when he felt movement at his feet.

The scream that came out of Rhys wasn’t human, and he jumped at least 3 feet in the air before grabbing the lamp off the nightstand and throwing it across the room, hoping to hit something besides air.

It hit the floor with a loud crash and Feyre, who had woken from his scream, rushed out of bed to turn the light on.

“Rhys what the hell are you doing?” She yelled, glancing around the room in concern.

“There was something at my feet, and the door opened by itself and-“

A small bark interrupted him, as Max crawled out from under the bed, glancing at Rhys with his tail between his legs, and the running to Feyre.

Feyre took him in her arms, whispering calming words to the dog as Rhys stood with his mouth wide open. It had been Max who brushed past his feet and nudged the door open.

Feyre glanced up with a teasing look in her eyes, and she smiled. “Rhys…” She started.

“You were scared of the movie, weren’t you?”

He looked everywhere but her, and when she came up to him, she took his face in her hands and made him meet her gaze. He sighed, looking at his feet.

“Yes, I was scared of the movie.” He muttered. She chuckled, but pulled his face up to meet hers, kissing him softly.

“I love you.” She whispered playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. “But next time, just tell me so we won’t have to deal with this again.” She gestured towards the shattered lamp on the ground, and he smirked.

“I will.” He wrapped her in his arms and tumbled into bed. The light was still on, and as Rhys moved to turn it off, Feyre pulled him back down and whispered, “I installed a new way to turn off the lights and I think you’ll love it”

Before he could reply, she clapped her hands, and the lights turned off.

Fantastic, he thought, as Feyre chuckled.


End file.
